


Lightning choke

by jsandrsn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Season 1, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: На самом деле у неё на лице множество шрамов, которые она получает не на улице в костюме Флэша — в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс от доктора Уэллс, когда та пытается починить её, «заклеить» недостающие детали своей добротой и мудростью.





	Lightning choke

Берта никогда не любила боль. Отвратительное чувство: оно всегда преследовало ее, куда бы она ни шла — куда бы ни бежала.  
  
Она была быстрее скорости звука, но боль, словно Обратный Флэш… Нет, для неё боль и есть Обратный Флэш; всегда на шаг впереди, всегда быстрее, всегда знающая, куда нужно нажать, чтобы она сломалась, но не настолько, чтобы не починить.  
  
После  _того_  Рождества каждый вечер, перед тем как заснуть (если у неё вообще получается), она думает — представляет себе целую иную реальность, в которой её родители счастливы вместе вот уже сколько лет, у Берты есть младший братик и сестренка, а Айрис — её маленькая глубокая любовь с младшей школы — любит её не как сводную сестру и лучшую подругу, а больше.  
  
Берта представляет — и идеальная жизнь в мимолётных (потому что этого  _не достаточно_ ) ночных мечтах к утру ощущается острыми осколками разбившихся надежд под босыми ногами.  
  
Острые осколки — это она сама.  
  
Иногда Берта думает об Обратном Флэше. Она представляет, как ловит его — смеётся побежденному спидстеру в лицо — и снимает с него маску. Уже в тот момент, когда она прикасается к гладкой твёрдой ткани (что она опять выдумывает) возле шеи, она чувствует триумф и чувство восстановленной справедливости. Обычно её сны оканчиваются на этом моменте, потому что она даже не знает, кого следует подозревать, кроме доктора Уэллс (лишь потому что Джо слишком часто болтает о всяких «совпадениях» и «белых пятнах в биографии»).  
  
Конечно, Берта не верит Джо.  
  
Она представляет Обратного Флэша на месте её отца в тюрьме и удивляется своей мстительности, но все равно думает о том, как было бы приятно навещать Обратного Флэша в тюрьме и напоминать о той, кто наконец-то его нашла и победила.  
  
Берта представляет — и тем больнее смотреть на заполненную собственными заметками и вырезками из газет по делу её матери доску; на то, что она — спустя пятнадцать лет — не способна была найти убийцу не только мамы, но и её спокойной жизни. Больнее просыпаться по утрам с осознанием того, что отец прямо сейчас лежит на худом матрасе поверх железки в тюремной камере, окруженный лишь решетками и преступниками — настоящими, а не как отец; возможно, её папа и вовсе не спит по ночам из-за таких же грёз об идеальной жизни, что у них отняли.  
  
Возможно, они делят свои сны пополам друг с другом.  
  
Берта думает об Айрис и о том, как ей бы хотелось наконец-то быть искренной в своих чувствах. О том, как было бы потрясающе просыпаться в объятиях любимой девушки, как можно было бы просто поцеловать её в любое время, если бы она захотела.  
  
Берта думает — и ей непривычно и некомфортно без Айрис, живущей в соседней комнате; ревность к Эдди прокалывает её сердце тонкой, но длинной вышивальной иголочкой зависти. Аллен вспоминает, как расплакалась её лучшая подруга, когда под Рождество она всё-таки решила «открыться» и отпустить на волю хотя бы один секрет. Спина немного выпрямилась, но синяки остались.  
  
Оттого больно смотреть с утра на своё отражение и не узнавать человека напротив: где её красный костюм Флэша, за который Айрис начинает по-настоящему ценить Берту, флиртовать с ней, пропускать звонки от парня и совсем не обращать внимание на реальность с Бертой Аллен в ней?  
  
Её лицо в зеркале отражается как-то не так, думает Берта, ведь на самом деле оно раздроблено на части, и на месте некоторых осколков, что выпадают по ночам, черная пустота. На самом деле у неё на лице множество шрамов, которые она получает не на улице в костюме Флэша — в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс от доктора Уэллс, когда та пытается починить её, «заклеить» недостающие детали своей добротой и мудростью.  
  
Ей непонятно: почему с ней знакомится Линда? — но настолько приятно, что она думает, будто эти дыры, что все растут и растут, можно заполнить свиданиями, поцелуями и треморным волнением перед первым сексом, когда она боится показать свои способности.  
  
Берта воображает: она очень известная супергероиня Централ Сити, Кейтлин нервно говорит в микрофон об осторожности, Циско радуется её успехам и чинит поломки в её костюме, Ронни и профессор Штайн периодически присоединяются к ней ловить преступников (или даже спасать кошек с деревьев — ей, если честно, без разницы), а доктор Уэллс говорит ей: «Я верю в тебя, Берта, ты сможешь». Доктор Уэллс проводит её по улицам, сидя в пультовой, и она чувствует, что  _не одна_.  
  
Доктор Уэллс исследует её клетки в научных целях и просит приходить (а затем Циско с лёгкой ухмылкой от инсайдерской шутки «для избранных» исправляет начальницу: «Возможно, вы имели в виду прибегать») ровно к девяти, а она останавливается по пути в Джиттерс и все равно опаздывает на пять(-)десят(ь) минут.  
  
Боль пронзает все её тело, дыры разрастаются, и Берта слепнет от горя и злости; она ни в чём и ни в ком не уверена, и её ненависть к Обратному Флэшу теперь разделена с ненавистью к доктору и к себе.  
  
И если раньше она могла любить себя как Флэша, то сейчас… у неё не осталось ничего, что Человек В Желтом не попытался бы забрать у неё.  
  
(Конечно, нельзя предполагать раньше времени, но Берта просто на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процентов уверена в том, что она права и что доктор Уэллс и есть Обратный Флэш.)  
  
О, как она хочет, чтобы это оказалось неправдой! Доктор Уэллс — та, что поверила в неё; та, что вышла из тени в последний момент, чтобы пожертвовать собой ради неё, Кейтлин и Циско. Доктор Уэллс — та, что спасала ей жизнь тысячу и один раз, что помогала охотиться на мета и поддерживала Берту в трудные минуты. Доктор Уэллс — та, к которой она пошла первой рассказывать о путешествии во времени. Она просто не может быть злой сукой, она просто не может — нет-нет-нет! — быть убийцей её мамы; она не имеет права так предавать её доверие, думает Аллен.  
  
Только лицо Мейсона Бриджа и подпись «Пропал, разыскивается» все ещё не могут уйти с глаз долой, а пренебрежительный тон репортера застревает в голове надоедливой песней-прилипалой: «Когда мне скучно, я слежу за Уэллс. И она больше всего находится сама по себе — когда не с вами, конечно».  
  
«Потому что у меня есть доказательства того, что Харриет Уэллс убила Саймона Стагга», — вспоминается Берте, и она уже не может сосредоточиться ни на чем другом.  
  
Аллен все ещё хочет доверять ей, Циско и Кейтлин, но потом стая пчел атакует её, и они жалят своими ядовитыми «иголками», проникают в её костюм и заставляют кожу тут же вздуваться от аллергии. Ей плохо, её тошнит и ей хочется выбраться из костюма, но она не может даже пошевелиться — не то что встать и бороться с ядом в организме. В наушнике Циско и Кейтлин обеспокоенно кричат что-то, но она не может вникнуть в смысл слов. Доктор Уэллс напряженно молчит, и Берта представляет, как она поджимает губы и скрещивает у груди руки.  
  
«Берта? Ты нас слышишь?», — и ей очень хочется верить в искренность и неподдельность заботы тех, кого она звала друзьями, но как может она забыть слова Мейсона Бриджа?..  
  
Берта не может дышать, её тело дергается само по себе — и ей отчего-то даже хочется извиниться перед Джо за то, что она его пугает, но ей становится так приятно, когда все, на чем она может сейчас сконцентрироваться, — это собственное дыхание, боль и разряды тока в груди.  
  
Ей нравится то, как легко она может избежать всех проблем, просто прячась в своём костюме со встроенным в него дефибриллятором. Кровь и молния заполняют её пустоты, голос доктора Уэллс в наушнике — «Три, два, один. Заряд», — оставляет шрамы.  
  
Берта думает, что она заслужила всю ту боль, что испытала от укусов сотни пчел по всему телу, что она заслужила умереть. Аллен не знает, по какой причине, но думает, что она, наверное, должна быть весомой.  
  
Доктор Уэллс никогда не ошибается; ладно, просто крайне редко, исправляется Берта.  
  
А потом она понимает, что чуть не умерла, и все тревожные мысли возвращаются на место — «Нет, не нужно, Циско не мог!..»  
  
Берта переругивается с Фелисити и украдкой смотрит на доктора Уэллс, которая, в свою очередь, поглядывает на нее с любопытством и какой-то похороненной на дне этого взгляда с глубиной больше, чем у Марианской впадины, радостью — Аллен не может сказать точно, — но затем прячется за фасадом беспокойства.  
  
Циско выглядит виноватым, и ей хочется верить — но как?  
  
***  
  
Берта никогда не любила боль, но сомнения она не любит больше.  
  
«Сомнения — вот ваш главный враг, мисс Аллен», — вспоминается ей поддерживающий, но наставительный голос доктора Уэллс.  
  
Она не могла поспорить с этими словами.  
  
Берта решает погнаться за Снартом. «Просто так, проветрить голову», — говорит она команде, предлагая всем разойтись по домам, а сама лезет без прикрытия в логово преступника.  
  
Снарт слишком дорожит их сделкой, чтобы по-настоящему разозлиться на нее, поэтому Берта получает пару незначительных царапин, которые уже начинают исчезать с кожи.  
  
Аллен снимает свой костюм Флэша и пытается нарваться на уличную драку, потому что в городе удивительно тихо.  
  
Берта приходит домой с разбитой переносицей — и вот чёрт, думает она, ведь теперь ей придётся просить помощи Кейтлин — и содранной кожей на коленках и локтях.  
  
Аллен закусывает нижнюю губу и крайне тщательно обрабатывает раны спиртом. Это не больно — скорее, неприятно и немного неудобно; это не то, что ей нужно, думает Берта.  
  
Флэш сражается с Трикстером-старшим и Трикстером-младшим. Ей прицепили на руку кинетическую бомбу, и она была бы не против, если бы она взорвалась, честно-честно. Только сначала ей нужно спасти Айрис.  
  
Доктор Уэллс учит её вибрировать клетками так, что она может пройти через любую стену, и Берта пробует верить, слушает ставший за такое короткое время ненавистным голос доктора и на самом деле прислушивается.  
  
Берта думает о том, как доктор может знать о том, каково быть спидстером и чувствовать так все так ярко: и ветер, бьющий в лицо, и волнующую молнию, тянущуюся за ней следом, и это ощущение лёгкости, осознание чего-то по-настоящему великого.  
  
«Почувствуй силу Спидфорса, — говорит Уэллс. — Она твоя».  
  
Берта, возможно, впервые подделывает улыбку, когда глядит на доктора после спасения её отца, и ей становится тошно от себя. Она говорит, что ей повезло иметь Харриет Уэллс, и какая-то (большая) часть её не противится этим словам, что легко слетают с губ в минутном порыве.  
  
Её голос ломается посередине предложения, выдавая и настоящие эмоции, и подозрения. Берта слышит себя словно со стороны и не удивляется тому, как жалко звучит её внезапно высокий голос. Доктор выглядит так, словно её это вовсе не беспокоит, и Аллен кажется, будто она выигрывает — наконец-то — эту битву.  
  
Теперь она на шаг впереди.  
  
***  
  
Как глупа и наивна она была: рассчитывать на то, что все пойдёт по плану, что она сможет добиться признания в убийстве от доктора, что она сможет вытащить отца из Айрон Хайтс.  
  
Ей хочется вернуться во времени, дать Обратному Флэшу убить её-ребенка — что угодно, лишь бы мама была жива! Она готова принять свою смерть, лишь бы родители были счастливы вместе, как раньше, когда она была совсем маленькой и ещё не понимала ценность этих моментов.  
  
«Они не будут по-настоящему счастливы, если их дочь погибнет», — шепчет голос отца в её голове, и она почти соглашается с ним.  
  
 _Почти._  
  
Берта без передышки бегает по всему Централ Сити целую ночь в поисках Эдди, она думает, что смогла бы съесть целый вагон суперкалорийной пиццы из Кост Сити, но у неё нет времени на еду — Айрис на неё рассчитывает, надеется на её помощь в возвращении Эдди.  
  
А потом Берта падает в обморок от изнеможения, просыпается в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс под крики раздраженной ее неосмотрительностью Кейтлин, и её тошнит: почему они беспокоятся о ней, когда стоит думать об Эдди, который по-настоящему находится в опасности?  
  
«Если он ещё не мёртв к этому времени», — мрачно думает Берта, и её глаза тут же начинают слезиться.  
  
Берта недоумевает: куда делся её вечный спутник оптимизм, сопровождающий её под руку со встречи с Айрис? почему она позволяет боли — Обратному Флэшу — их разлучить; разве не этого она добивается?  
  
Аллен думает, что это она поставила всех в такое положение, подвергла риску —  _всем было бы только лучше, если бы она умерла той ночью_.  
  
Берта пытается вести себя нормально в присутствии Айрис, старается показать, что Эдди не забыт Флэшем, что она всегда может положиться на героиню Централ Сити. Айрис что-то подозревает, а потом она приходит с С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и видит Берту, сидящую на кушетке в темно-красном костюме, который не оберегает её от гнева подруги — не в этот раз. Берта отчаянно хочет рассказать Айрис всё-всё на свете: как она себя чувствует на самом деле, какой слабой она себя считает;  _как ей нужно просто обнять Айрис — тогда все её болячки пройдут волшебным образом от простого прикосновения_.  
  
Как в две тысячи двадцать четвёртом она исчезнет, но Айрис — уже не просто подруга детства — будет писать статьи для первой полосы. Айрис будет Уэст-Аллен («Не Тоун или Уэст-Тоун», — ревностно думает Берта и тут же обвиняет себя в эгоизме: Эдди все ещё нет, как может она?..).  
  
***  
  
Снарт предал её, выпустил на волю всех заключённых в Трубу мета — которых они ловили целый год! — и даже решил поиздеваться над ней в конце.  
  
Конечно, в каком-то смысле он всё-таки её спас, но, так или иначе, предал доверие — как и доктор Уэллс.  
  
Просто её доктор умела ждать.  
  
Берта не понимает, в чем может быть проблема: она так хотела спасти жизни людей, которые, как бы то ни было, не заслуживали быть поджаренными волной энергии от взрыва ускорителя, кем бы они ни были. Возможно, думает Берта, она была права, и проблема на самом деле в ней.  
  
Люди, которых она хотела спасти, желают её убить («А некоторые из них, возможно, даже одержимы этой идеей», — думает она, вспоминая обсессию Мардона по поводу Джо), она не может сражаться против всех сразу, и костюм Флэша не оберегает её от боли в этот раз — наоборот, из-за него ей становится отвратительно до такой степени, что она уже ничего не может почувствовать.  
  
И, боже, как это было восхитительно: сбежать наконец-то от чувств и фактов, от самой жизни и разрушительных мыслей. Берта думает, что она сломалась, если находит удовлетворение в мазохистских желаниях. Аллен хочется подойти к смерти как можно ближе, взглянуть на неё одним глазком и почувствовать леденящее душу «ничто».  
  
Берта не может позволить себе погибнуть и оставить близких без защиты, а город — без Флэша; она может лишь ловить смутные ощущения забытия, когда находится кто-то сильнее неё, способный довести её до полуобморочного состояния, но только при условии, что она успеет сбежать вовремя.  
  
А затем приходит Снарт и бьёт её морально, и это минутное ощущение спокойствия вновь растворяется с осознанием того, что Снарт с ней сделал. Как Уэллс — или Тоун, — она не знает.  
  
Берта думает, что доктор издевается над ней, когда приходит тем же вечером в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, просит встретиться с ней, а потом смеётся над её словами.  
  
На этот раз она не одна, у них с Оливером, Ронни и профессором Штайном даже есть наспех придуманная Зелёной Стрелой стратегия, у неё есть поддержка Рэя Палмера (хотя она не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что это за человек), который улучшил стрелы Оливера так, что они отнимут скорость Обратного Флэша на некоторое время.  
  
Берта неловко шутит: «Только не попади в меня случайно», — и Оливер как-то гортанно усмехается, — будто он когда-либо промахивался! — что Аллен начинает думать, что Оливер прав. Подумать только: он усмехнулся её нелепой шутке!  
  
***  
  
Доктор Уэллс, оказывается, является Эобардом Тоуном, спидстером из будущего, и Берта додумала всю картину уже давно, когда Джо и Циско обнаружили труп настоящей Харриет Уэллс, полный излучения тахионных частиц, но затем  ~~Уэллс~~  Тоун рассказывает ей всю историю (или хотя бы её основные части, потому что она с легкостью замечает недомолвки, но всё-таки благородно позволяет им наполнить повествование). Берта сконфужена и ей не по себе от такого — ей всегда не по себе, сколько бы лет она не проработала криминалистом для полиции Централ Сити.  
  
Берта не понимает даже то, какого пола человек перед ней, и, видимо, она оставляет какой-то след недоумения на лице, потому что тут же получает презрительный высокомерный взгляд, полный мысли «я знаю то, чего не знаешь ты». Берта думает, что это как-то связано с будущим.  
  
« _Почему ты ненавидишь меня настолько сильно, что убиваешь невинных?_ »  
  
Берта злится, вновь перемещаясь к главному топику, её мысли колеблются с невероятной скоростью — такой, что Флэш на их фоне покажется крайне медленной, — вместе с влажными ресницами, которые хлопают друг о друга, пытаясь смахнуть с места крупную слезинку.  
  
« _Было ли хоть что-то реальным?_ »  
  
Берта отходит чуть назад, чтобы влажная дорожка, только что появившаяся на щеке из-за Обратного Флэша, не привлекла её-его внимание.  
  
« _Всё-таки лучше бы я погибла той ночью_ ».  
  
Доктор Уэллс —  _кем бы она ни была_  — говорит, что полюбила её, и тем самым заставляет её начать очень мелко задыхаться, пока кто-то тупым ножом вырезает узоры на её груди, там, где лёгкие и сердце; лезвие ходит ровно, но оставляет неаккуратные кровавые следы, которые вскоре превращаются в красные разводы.  
  
Они сливаются цветом с костюмом Флэша.  
  
Доктор Уэллс говорит, что может подарить ей шанс спасти её маму, и Берта замирает неподвижно возле камеры. Во рту сразу становится сухо, в голове пусто, а в глазах — слишком мокро и тяжело.  
  
Берта нервно кивает несколько раз — ей не нужно время думать над предложением, только узнать, чем это будет ей стоить.  
  
Доктор Уэллс сладко говорит о взрыве ускорителя частиц во второй раз, и по коже Берты проходит волна мурашек: ей предстоит быть той, кто столкнется с заряженной частицей.  
  
Берта слушает Уэллс, увлеченно рассказывающую о том, как откроется портал, о том, какую скорость нужно будет набрать Аллен, о том, что Берта должна будет отпустить Уэллс в её время.  
  
Берта не согласна, но она сделает что угодно, чтобы вернуться во времени и спасти маму.  
  
Берта слишком нервничает, не может выпустить кислотой проевшую её разум мысль о повторении  _той ночи_ , ей нужно успокоиться, но она парализована страхом за временную линию; Берта идёт к камере доктора Уэллс с фирменным пакетом «Биг Белли Бургер» в руках.  
  
Они сидят по разные стороны непробиваемого стекла, прислонившись к нему спиной и разделяя страхи друг друга, но Берта ничего не забывает.


End file.
